RWBY Mafia AU: Story of an Arc
by revkingdip18
Summary: This story takes place on the two year anniversary of Jaune's father Alexander Arc and Pyrrha's Dimitris Nikos death with them visiting their graves and Jaune recounting how everything came to the present. Cover art done by the artist kegispringfield who I'd recommend you check out on DA.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune Arc is the current Kumicho and head of the Arc clan. He is currently standing in the center of the Arc family cemetery with his personal bodyguard Pyrrha Nikos both dressed in complete black, Jaune holding a bundle of white and yellow wildflowers Pyrrha holding one of red lilies. They both stand over two different tomb stones that stand side by side. The one Jaune stands in front of reads "R.I.P Here lies Alexander Arc loving Father and Husband." The one in front of Pyrrha reads "R.I.P Here lies Dimitris Nikos loving Father. " They both lean down and place the flowers in front of their respective graves and bow their heads for a moment. They then stand up and once again look down at the graves of their fathers. As the wind blows and silence is the only thing that is heard. Jaune is the first to break the tense silence between the two. "Hard to believe it's already been two years huh Pyrrha. So many things have changed in such a short time," Jaune says looking over to Pyrrha with a half hearted smile.

"Yeah they have," Pyrrha says still looking down at her father's grave, a look of sadness in her eyes. Jaune with his hair covering his face walks over to her and gives her a spontaneous hug. "Ja... Jaune," Pyrrha stammers as her eyes go wide and her cheeks become as red as her hair quickly becoming more and more flustered. Caught off guard by the warm sudden embrace of her childhood friend.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Jaune says in a whisper as he continues to hug Pyrrha. Pyrrha's eyes soften as she smiles and separates the two. She sees a single tear going down the boy's face.

"Jaune you have nothing to be sorry for. My father died saving the both of us and keeping his promise to your father and his friend. You know I've never once blamed you for what happened that night. Both our fathers were good, kind, and honorable men who were killed because of the greed of terrible ones. But thanks to you we were able to avenge and get justice for them," she says as she lifts Jaune's face up to look directly at her's and wipes the single tear from his eye.

"So don't ever apologize for what happened that night again. If you want to do something then become the great Kumicho our father's knew you could be and make the Arc clan the greatest it's ever been." Pyrrha then gets on one knee and bows her head in front of him "And I'll swear to be right there by your side to help and protect you just as my father did for your father. And my family has done for yours for generations." A tall, black haired man in a chauffeur outfit then comes and walks up to the two as Pyrrha stands up.

" Miss Nikos it is almost time for the clan meeting, we must be on our way," The man said.

"We'll be right there Gray," Jaune told the man known as Gray. Gray nodded and started heading back to a parked limousine in front of the cemetery.

"Well are you ready to get going," Pyrrha said in a playful manner.

"Oh man don't do that," Jaune said.

"Do what," Pyrrha asked.

"Call me ."

"Ok then. Are ready to go Jaune" Pyrrha asked? Jaune nodded his head and they headed for the limo. As they drove to the clan meeting Jaune couldn't help but think back to all the events that had led up to all this in the past two years and how it all started with the loss of his father. Or to be more accurate his murder. His sake had been poisoned at a new year's party held by the head of one of the Arc clan's branch families. The Winchesters in an attempt to take over the clan. They had tried to take Jaune's life the same night they killed his father but thanks to the help of his father's bodyguard Dimitris Nikos and his daughter Pyrrha they were able to get away. Sadly in the escape Dimitris suffered a fatal wound and died shortly after getting Jaune and Pyrrha back to the main family. Three other Arc clan branch families joined the Winchesters in their "revolt". All other branch families remained loyal the the main Arc family.

The only problem was that they had no one to lead them. While Alexander Arc and his wife Serene Arc had eight children. Jaune was the youngest of them all and the only male heir. After the death of his father Jaune only felt two things. Unrelenting hatred for those whom his father had trusted and was repaid with their betrayal and crushing sadness at the loss of his father. Jaune locked himself away in his room on the Arc families main compound for two months. After those two months Jaune began ordering strikes and attacks on the Winchesters and their alias from his room through Pyrrha. While Jaune was the youngest of the Arc children and showed the least amount of fighting prowess while all seven of his sisters were excellent warriors. He was not even able to unlock his own aura at the age of nine while the youngest of his sisters was able to use both aura and a semblance at the age of six. Though he had the option of having it unlocked he refused every time.

But while he may not have been the best fighter he was a brilliant master strategist. It was like he knew his opponent's next three steps before they did. Needless to say with the support of the remaining branch families and his sisters leading the onslaught of attacks on the Winchester's and their allies Jaune systematically destroyed them by the end of the same year they started their "revolt". They consumed their territories, stole their shipments of drugs and weapons, and burned their businesses down to the ground. By the end of December they had nothing left and Jaune had his four oldest sisters gather the heads of each of the four branch families involved in the "revolt".

He told the men that they had two options. One they could walk out of the main family's compound and return to their decimated lives and families and the clan would never bother them again or they could make amends and have their families welcomed back into the fold of the clan. The men all jumped at the chance groveling and begging for forgiveness. Jaune then had Pyrrha the only person he had let get physically close to him since his father's murder bring in four Bushido knifes and place them in front of each man and stand beside him and hand him his father's old Henry rifle. He told them that while their families would be forgiven, welcomed back and taken care of they would not be. He and Pyrrha then watched as each man who had a hand in the deaths of both their loving father's shaking and crying committed Seppuku. Finally avenging them almost a year to the date of their death. Sadly after everything was said and done and Jaune was to officially become the next Kumicho he refused to leave his room for three straight weeks. Not even allowing Pyrrha to enter. His mother and sisters started to worry for him and the other branch families were beginning to grow restless.

After almost one and a half months of locking himself away Jaune was told by his mother he had a visitor. He told her he didn't want to talk to anyone. She told him that it was a close old friend of his father's. That he and his father were like brothers and that the man just wanted to talk. Jaune paused for a minute and then told his mother to show the man in. As the man walked to Jaune's room he sat down in front of Jaunes sliding doors. He asked Jaune if he remembered him. Jaune did not respond at first. The man told Jaune that he had come to see him every now and again when he was a baby. When he came over to drink and talk to his father about their lives. Jaune asked the man what his name was. The man told him it was Taiyang Xiao Long. Jaune remembered hearing his father talk about the man once or twice. Jaune also knew he was the current head of the Rose family after his second wife Summer Rose disappeared.

Jaune asked the Taiyang why was he here now? More than a year after his father's death and all the fighting was long since done . Taiyang dropped to his knees and formally bowed in front of Jaune's door. This surprised Jaune. Taiyang told him he was sorry he couldn't be there for Jaune and his family when Alex was killed or to fight his killers. But that he was dealing with some other important problems that had only recently been resolved and was still dealing with some slight fallout of being made the new head of the Rose family. Taiyang then stood up and forcefully pulled open the door to Jaune's room. Jaune jumped back moving his hands around on the floor in search of his father's rifle.

Taiyang then jumped into Jaune's room and proceeded to put Jaune into a headlock and drag him out of his room. Taiyang told him that while he truly regrets not being able to be there to avenge his friend who was like a brother to him that from this day on he would be there for Jaune in place of his father and help guide him through life and protect him no matter what. And the first step Taiyang took to guiding him was to get him out of his room and to stop acting like a self pitying child and ready for his Kumicho ceremony. Because he wasn't a child anymore and had the well being of his family and entire clan to consider now not just his own. Taiyang sat Jaune down just outside his room and sat himself right across from Jaune. He handed Jaune two boxes.

One long and rectangular and the other one large and square. Jaune opened the large square box first and inside he saw his father's black,yellow, and white montsuki. As he pulled it out of it's box he saw that it was now tailored to his own size. Jaune simply looked at Taiyang, the man was tall had short blonde hair like his own and had what looked like some slight stubble on his chin and a serious look on his face. Jaune was speechless at the sight of his father's montsuki, Taiyang told him to open the second box. Jaune sat the montsuki back into it's box and began to open the second one. Inside he saw his father's Henry rifle now attached to its barrel was the Arc family ancestral katana sheathed.

Jaune looked over his father's modified Henry rifle and the sheathed ancestral katana now attached to it. This explained why he couldn't find it earlier Jaune thought. He noticed that the katana's sword guard was slightly altered and now acted as an iron sight for the rifle. Taiyang told him that he thought this would be easier than having to carry both around separately all the time and that it made it easier for him to get to the blade should he ever run out of bullets and be put into a tight spot. Jaune thoguht about everything for a minute and then got on his knees and formally bowed to Taiyang thanking him for everything.

Taiyang put his hands on Jaune's shoulders and raised him up. Taiyang told Jaune there was nothing to thank him for. He knew if this had happened to him Jaune's father would have done the same for his own daughter Ruby. Taiyang told Jaune that if he really wanted to show him thanks that he would get dressed, become the a great Kumicho his father and Taiyang knew he could be, Lead his clan, and make his father proud. Jaune looked down into his hands and stared at his father's old… no his new weapon and began to tear up. Taiyang brought Jaune into a comforting hug as no more words were spoken between the two. That night in front of every member of the Arc clan and some members of the Rose family that had accompanied Taiyang including his two daughters Jaune swore with the ancestral Arc clan family katana to dedicate his life to and do all he could for the prosperity of the clan.

He then stood face to face with Pyrrha infront of everyone as she reached out and put her hand on the side of his face. Jaune then closed his eyes as she activated her aura and then chanted "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Jaune then began to glow a bright almost blinding white light as his aura was unlocked and activated. He then held out one of his hands and held his ancestral blade in the other towards everyone and then proceeded to cut his hand on the blade letting his blood run down it ending the ceremony. Everyone cheered, one of Jaune's sisters handed him a folded cloth as another brought over goths but when they went to wrap his hand the cut had already healed. Shortly after the ceremony a party to celebrated the new Kumicho began.

Taiyang walked up to Jaune and his family's table and greeted his mother, sisters, and Pyrrha. He said he wanted to introduce Jaune to his two daughters one on both sides of him. To his left he introduced his oldest daughter Yang. a also sun kissed haired girl just like Jaune and her father with lilac eyes who looked to be the same age the same age as him in a black and yellow kimono with flame patterns. And to his right he introduced his youngest Ruby. She looked a couple years younger than him and Yang and was partially hiding behind Taiyang's leg. The ends of her hair had tinges of red and she wore a black and red kimono with flower designs on it. But the thing that stood out most to him were her silvery eyes.

Jaune had never seen anyone with such eyes before. He stood up walked over to the right of Taiyang and extended his hand with a smile on his face to the silver eyed girl and said "hello my name is Jaune Arc would you like to be my friend." The girl peaked out from behind her father and looked at the boy extending a hand out to her. She slowly stepped from behind her father still eyeing the boy. She then with a smile of her own grabbed the boy's hand and said "No." Jaune froze for a second, shocked still holding her hand. Until the girl started laughing a few seconds later and continued "let's be best friends," she said shaking his hand! Jaune stared laughing with the girl shortly after. He could tell this would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

The limo came to a stop and took Jaune out of his memories and back to the present. Jaune and Pyrrha got out of the limo and made their way into the Arc clan's main compound and headed straight for the main meeting hall. But right before they reach the meeting hall a short brown haired rabbit faunus girl in a light blue kimono appeared in front of them. "Hello is there something we can help you with miss," Pyrrha asked recognizing the girl as Velvet Scarlatina one of the daughters of a maid that worked on the compound? She also attended Beacon high and was the target of constant bullying. Velvet didn't respond. She had her head facing downwards and was practically shaking while holding a small piece of folded paper. Velvet looked up towards Pyrrha and then over to Jaune. She then turned in Jaune's direction and held the paper out towards him.

"Is this for me" Jaune asked pointing towards himself? Velvet nodded. Jaune could barely hear the girl as she softly whispered that it was a message sent by the Rose family. Jaune took the paper and Velvet then ran away and disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. Jaune looked down at the paper and saw the rose family crest wax seal confirming it was from the rose family. Jaune opened the letter and started reading it. After he was done reading the message Pyrrha could tell something was wrong. Jaune's usually smile had disappeared and been replaced with that of a frown and cold look in his eyes.

"Jaune what's wrong? What did message say," Pyrrha asked as she reached for Jaune's shoulder? Jaune smacked Pyrrha's hand away and proceeded to walk into the meeting hall where his family and the heads of the branch families had all gathered for the weekly clan meeting. Jaune's oldest sister Lila Arc started to greet him but was cut off by Jaune.

"There will be no meeting this week. You all are dismissed," Jaune said cold and rather intimidatingly before turning to walk out of the room. But before he got the chance to Lila quickly grabbed his arm.

"Jaune what are you talking about? You know these meetings are import…," she stopped herself as she looked into her brother's eyes that were glaring back at her own. She let go of his arm and began to slowly back away from Jaune.

"I said you are all dismissed! Any problems you have with that you can bring up at next weeks meeting. Or we could go discuss them now in the training dojo," Jaune said in a stern tone fiercely looking at everyone in the room. No one said anything and Jaune continued to walk out of the meeting hall and pass Pyrrha who had been standing right outside the doorway. Jaune drops the message from the Rose family at her feet as he leaves the compound. Pyrrha picks up the message as Jaune's sisters and mother walk out of the meeting hall.

"Pyrrha what happened to Jaune? I've never seen him like that before," asked Lila?

"Did something happen this morning when you two went to the cemetery," asked Jaune's mother Serene?

"Yes but he was fine until he got this message from the Rose family a minute ago," Pyrrha said showing Jaune's family the note.

"What does it say," asked Sasha Arc the youngest of Jaune's sisters born only a year before him clearly worried about her younger brother? Pyrrha quickly read over the message that appeared to have stains from droplets of water on it. Her heart instantly sank as she reached the end of the message. She looked towards Jaune's mother and sisters with a frown that much resembled Jaune's and tears starting to roll down her face and said "It says that Taiyang Xaio Long was murdered last night." After hearing that they all just stood there in deafening silence. Pyrrha suddenly collapsed to the floor still crying with the message clutched in her hand.

 **This story got way longer than I originally meant for it to but I loved writing it all the same. Anyway this story takes place on the two year anniversary of Jaune's father Alexander Arc and Pyrrha's Dimitris Nikos death with them visiting their graves and Jaune recounting how everything came to the present. Then you have them being struck with the devastating news that the day before Taiyang Xiao Long the man who brought Jaune back from the edge was "coincidentally" murdered. I may continue this as something like a group of side stories showing how Jaune and others dealt with Taiyang's death. Who knows. Any who if you have the time I'd love if you could leave a review and tell me your thoughts.**

 **P.S. I should have Ruby's Mafia AU file up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha helps Pyrrha up and takes her to her room. After Pyrrha is asleep and all the heads of the branch families have left Jaune's mother and sisters all met up in one of the smaller meeting rooms of the house. They all sit around a table with looks of worry on their face. Lila is the first to break the silence.

"We have to go find Jaune. Who knows what state he's in right now."

"No, we should give him some space and let him come home when he's ready. He's not a little kid anymore Lila," Committed Jaune's second oldest sister Lily.

"What are you talking about? We have no idea where he went or when he'll come back. We should at least send out a search party to find his location," interjected Mary Arc the third youngest of the Arc children and second in command of the Arc clan's private security force. Yelling started to erupt as Jaune's sisters began arguing over the next best course of action in finding their runaway brother and clan leader.

"Hey guys I think I may know where Jaune went," Sasha spoke timidly. But it appeared that no one heard her let alone noticed her amongst all the yelling and arguing going on at the table. Then out of nowhere the table they all sat at snapped in two. Everyone looked in the direction the now halved table had been snapped and saw their mother with her hand out over the spot where the table once stood.

"I believe Sasha has something she would like to say. Perhaps you all should listen," she said pulling her hand from over the table back to her side. They all then turned to Sasha.

"I think I may know where Jaune went," Sasha said slightly louder than before. 

This can't be happening, is all Jaune could think as he continued to run. This can't be real. There's no way someone could have killed Taiyang. This has to be some kind of messed up prank by someone, he thought. The next thing Jaune knew he had finally stopped running. Heavily panting and out of breath Jaune looked around his surroundings to see if he knew where his endless running had taken him.

He was on the right side of some street, to his immediate right was a small park that he recognized instantly. He didn't even need to look to the left side of the street to know what he'd see. It was the house he had visited countless times over the past few years, the home of two of his best friends, and the place where his recently deceased mentor was killed, Rose Manor the home of the Rose family. Jaune quickly crosses the street and walks up the front gate of the giant three story old Rose family manor. Jaune slowly walks up to press the button of an intercom next to the gate, but stops his hand right before pressing the button.

As his hand starts to shake Jaune grabs it with his opposite hand. The next thing Jaune knows his entire body begins shaking. He wants to talk to Ruby and Yang, he wants to know what happened to Taiyang but he can't bring himself to press the intercom button. Jaune lowers both his hand and his head as he turns and starts to walk away feeling cowardly and ashamed. As he's walking away Jaune suddenly feels himself being brought to a stop as he feels something pull on his jacket. He then tenses up as he hears what's behind him, it was one of the things he hated hearing most in this world. Jaune didn't turn around, he couldn't as he felt a small head land on his back.

"Jaune. Where are you going," a still sobbing and somewhat crying voice asked from behind him? Jaune took a deep breath and turned to see something that made him feel alot of different things. Sadness, self hatred, and even more Shame for even considering to continue walking away. But the emotion he felt most was anger. Anger that someone had murdered the man Jaune considered to be a mentor and a father figure not just to him but to Pyrrha to, anger that he was powerless to do anything to save him, and anger that someone made one of his best friends cry. Jaune was speechless as he looked down and saw the red and puffy the areas around a still tear filled, crying, silver eyed Ruby Rose. "Where are you going Jaune," she asked again grabbing the front bottom left of his suit jacket?

Jaune just stood there speechless. Ruby to remained silent doing nothing but look downward and hold Jaune's jacket. It killed Jaune to see his usually upbeat and smiling best friend like this. He leaned down and hugged Ruby as tears began to form in his own eyes. "Aw Rubes. I'm not going anywhere," Jaune said closing his eyes allowing a single tear to fall from his face.

When he opened his eyes again Jaune looked behind Ruby up towards Rose Manor and saw a single lilac eye followed by a flash of long yellow hair from a second floor window. He then heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Good evening mister Arc. It's good to see you again even under unfortunate circumstances, would you like to come inside for a cup of coffee?" Jaune looked over by the gate to see it was Ozpin Ruby's private tutor and combat instructor as always holding a hot cup of coffee. He didn't know his last name.

Him, Ruby, and Yang would always try to guess it whenever he came over to hangout. He was always pretty nice. And Jaune always thought he looked pretty smart and cool with his green and black suit, spectacles, green scarf, cane, and all gray hair. He was one of the smartest and strongest people Jaune knew. Even though he knew almost nothing about Ozpin's past. All Jaune knew was that Ozpin joined the Rose family around the time Ruby's mom Summer Rose took over, that both Taiyang and his own father trusted him, and that he somehow shared a past with his own private tutor Glynda Goodwitch.

He was one of the few people outside of Jaune's inner circle of family and friends that he completely trusted. Jaune stood up taking his arms from around Ruby who had stopped crying. She looked up at him, her silver eyes still puffy. Jaune looked over to Ozpin, then to Rose Manor and back to Ruby. He then thought back to something Taiyang said to him the day they met.

How if he had been killed instead of Jaune's father he knew Jaune's father would have done what he did for Jaune for his own daughters. Jaune then started to smile down at Ruby and out of nowhere bends down and picks her up princess style and begins to spin her around. Ruby's face turned red as her cloak as she started to yell and scream at Jaune. After Jaune stops spinning himself and Ruby he looks down at Ruby seeing her red face pouting up towards him. "That's better," Jaune says as he looks off in the direction of the now setting sun.

"You know you look terrible when you're sad Rubes. So how about I make a deal with you?" Ruby remained silent as she looked up towards Jaune. "I'll promise you to always have your back and be there for you whenever you need me, any time any place and you promise me to always try and keep a smile on your face. Like the one you greeted me with when we first met and the same one I know your dad loved."

Jaune once again looked down at Ruby who was still speech less in his arms. "Or... at least don't make anymore sad faces. What have those ever done for anyone anyways? So... do we have a deal?" Ruby stayed silent for a minute just looking up at Jaune, she then jumped out of his arms face still slightly red.

She then walked right in front of Jaune, stuck out her hand with a smile on her face and said "Deal," as her and Jaune both shook hands.

"We can't have you crying anyway. You're going to be the next head of the Rose family after all. You ready for that Rubes," Jaune asked his friend as he started to ruffle the shorter girl's hair with a faint smile still slightly worried about her emotional and mental state? He knew Ruby and Yang were both strong people and that they'd get to the other side of this stronger, but he still hated that two of his best friends now had to go through the same pain he did. As Jaune stops ruffling Ruby's hair he once again looks over to Ozpin who was still standing right next to the gates of the manor.

"You know what Ozpin, I think I'll take you up on that cup of coffee?"

"Excellent choice Mr. Arc. I'll go put some on," Ozpin says as he begins to walk back to the manor with a smile on his face. Jaune looks towards the sun as it begins to set.

"You know it's getting pretty late, you wouldn't mind if I called the compound and just stayed here tonight would you Rubes," Jaune asks turning his head from the sunset to Ruby? Ruby smile grew as she nodded her head. As they started walking towards Rose Manor side by side Ruby leans her head onto Jaune's right shoulder.

"Jaune," Ruby softly called while her black and scarlet hair covered her eyes as they continued walking towards the manor about half way there.

"Yeah Rubes,"Jaune responded.

"There's one thing I'd like to add to our promise,"Ruby said as they reached the steps of the manor her eyes still covered by her hair.

"Sure thing Rubes. What do you want to add," Jaune asked as he and Ruby walked up the steps of Rose Manor to the front door. Ruby then suddenly stopped and walked in front of him and asked him something he knew she or Yang would have eventually ask him. Even though he had gotten her to smile he knew it would take more than just words to give her and Yang true closure. Just like it did for both him and Pyrrha. Ruby asked him to help her and Yang do what he did for himself and Pyrrha.

"I'd like you to help me and Yang hunt down the man who killed our dad," Ruby said as she stood facing Jaune. As Ruby stood in front of Jaune he could swear he saw her silver eyes glow for a second as the wind blew her red hair from her face. Similarly to how Yang's eyes would glow red when she used her semblance. But this was different somehow. He, for a brief second felt as if he was frozen as he looked into her familiar eyes. They were not familiar because they were the eyes of his friend but because they held the same look of anger, sadness and grief his own held only two years ago.

To be continued…..


	3. RWBY Mafia AU: Story of an Arc Chapter 3

As Jaune and Ruby walked into the large foyer of the Rose family Manor Jaune looked around and saw many vases of flowers with cards still sticking out of them off to the side of the room next to the stairs leading to the second floor. Jaune thought back to all the times he had been there before and how lively it had usually been with many members of the Rose family organization around planning jobs and conducting business or just relaxing. Now all he heard was silence. This was the first time he had ever really felt how large the manor was. Jaune heard Ozpin close the door behind him as he came in. "Why don't you and miss Ruby go sit in the living room, I'll have some tea and cookies out for you in a little bit." Ozpin says as he begins to leave the foyer and head for the kitchen.

"Come on Jaune," Ruby said as she dragged him by his arm over to the living room of the manor, through a set of large twin doors. She took a set in a large black and red arm chair in front of a large fireplace. Jaune remembers when he was younger how he'd come over for sleep overs and how Taiyang would always help them make s'mores over the fireplace. However he is quickly snapped from his memory of the past by Ruby calling his name. "Are you ok Jaune," she asks with a look of slight worry on her face.

"What? Yeah I'm fine Rubes don't worry about it." Jaune say rubbing the back of his head trying to laugh it off not wanting to upset Ruby again. He takes a set on a large white couch as he looks around the room seeing even more flowers in vases. He also notices that the only picture of Taiyang he's seen since he's walked in the manor is the large family portrait of him, Ruby, Yang, Qrow, and Ozpin over the fireplace.

"So Jaune," Ruby says speaking up and breaking the admittedly awkward silence of the room. "When are we going to start going after the guy who killed my dad?" Jaune stayed silent for a moment thinking.

"That depends. Are you sure this is what you want to do Ruby," Jaune asked? Ruby immediately answered without any hesitation.

"Yes I'm sure. We can't let the guy who did this get away with it! We have to do something. We… we have to at least try." Jaune sighed taking a deep breath.

"Ok. Do you have any idea who might have done this? Or anyone who would have alot to gain from Tai's death," Jaune asked?

"No one comes to mind. While my dad was the head of the Rose Family, he didn't make that many enemies. You know as well as I do most people got along with him and anyone who didn't wouldn't have the guts to do this," Ruby said looking into the large living fireplace.

"Yeah no rival gang would dare to even think of trying to kill Tai let alone alone go through with it out of fear alone. I'm sorry to have to ask this Ruby but how exactly did Tai die? He was the second best hand to hand fighter I kno…" Jaune caught himself. "Knew. The second best hand to hand fighter I knew after Ozpin." Ruby looked down at the floor.

"Yang... found him this morning in his study. He was sitting at his desk and it looked like he was about to stand up." Ruby paused for a moment taking a breath. "There was a single gunshot wound straight through his heart. From what we can tell it looked like my dad sensed the assassins presence and was about to throw his chair but just wasn't fast enough." Ruby stated as the room became dead silent all except for the roar of the fire. As Ruby looked towards the floor, her rose tipped black hair covering her face as she began to clench one of her hands into a fist.

"The coward didn't even have the respect to face him face to face," Ruby yelled clenching her fist even tighter as she slammed it into the wall next to the fireplace. Creating a small fist sized hole in the wall. But as Ruby punched the wall Jaune once again noticed her silver eyes slightly glow, this time he was sure of it. Ozpin came running into the living room.

"What was that? What happened," he asked looking around the room carrying a silver tray of tea, coffee, a cup of milk, and a rather large amount of chocolate chip cookies? He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the room the rooms only occupants were Ruby and Jaune. He sat the tray of drinks and cookies down on the table in front of Jaune and proceeded to walk over to Ruby who had pulled her fist out of the wall. He then looked it over and said "Please be careful miss Rose. I'm used to your sister punching holes in the manor not you."

Ruby looked down at her fist and then to a caring look by Ozpin. She slightly smiled and let out a small laugh. "Ok Ozpin, sorry about the wall," Ruby said looking back at the small hole she had made.

"Not a problem miss Rose. This is nothing compared to some of the ones your sister and Mr. Arc have made over the years." Ozpin says turning to Jaune who looks down slightly embarrassed from the truth of what he said. He and Yang did have a bad habit of "training" AKA rough housing around the manor a little too much which would result in the occasional hole in the wall, broken picture, or sometimes the concussion of an unsuspecting member of the family. "Anyhow the refreshments are rea…" and before he could finish his sentence Ruby was already at the table devouring the cookies.

Jaune grabs the cup of coffee as Ozpin grabs the cup of tea. Ozpin then takes a set in an armchair that looked similar to Ruby's but with a flipped color skim, as Ruby sits back down in her own chair with a handful of cookies. "So. What have you two been discussing," Ozpin asked before taking a drink of his tea?

"Ruby was telling me about how you guys found Tai this morning," Jaune said before taking a drink from his coffee. "She said Yang found him this morning in his study. Did you guys find any evidence or clues as to who did this." Ozpin took a sip of his tea.

"After going over the scene and with the help of our friends in the forensics department of the RPD and looking over numerous possible culprits we've been able to determine the assassin in all likelihood is an ex-huntsman. A very skilled one at that. They managed to sneak their way past all manor security in the dead of the night and into the study through it's large casement windows located near the front of the study. This was most likely due to a strong clocking semblance of some kind. They then proceed to attempt approaching Taiyang as they saw him about to retire for the night and at which point they then pulled out their weapon which appears to have been some odd new kind of gun that we can't seem to identify. It's at this point from what we can tell that as the assassin was about to pull the trigger that Taiyang noticed his presence but was shot before he could react."

"How do you know he noticed the assassin," Jaune asked?

"When our people examined the scene we saw that Taiyang appeared to be gripping his office chair in a certain way which leads us to believe he was preparing to toss his chair at the assassin. We also believe the assassin noticed this as well and took his shot earlier than he met to. We believe he meant to shot Taiyang in his head and when he saw Taiyang about to react he took the easiest and most certain kill shot and then ran off into the night."

"We currently have no leads as to the true identity of this assassin, though we do have one clue," Ozpin said pulling out a small ziplock bag containing a single bullet shell. " Our people recovered this from inside the wall behind Taiyang." Ozpin handed the bag over to Jaune who took a closer look at it.

"What's this?" Jaune asked looking intensely at the bullet shell. "M.B. Are… are these…"

"Initials," Ozpin said cutting Jaune off. "Yes it would appear so. A calling card of sorts. We have people currently all throughout Vale trying to discover for whom at the moment."

"Do you have anyone in mind Ozpin," Jaune asked sitting his cup down on the coffee table? Ozpin took another drink of his tea.

"Honestly, a few mister Arc. But I currently don't have enough information to narrow the possible culprits down. There are many old huntsman who go off the grind after retiring. Some sadly do turn to this line of work sadly."

"Are you aware of what Ruby intends to do once she finds this person Ozpin," Jaune asked Ozpin looking straight at him?

"Yes. I am well aware and fully support her decision and the path she has chosen, just as you do."

"Ok then," Jaune said turning back to Ruby. "Well we're not going to figure this out sitting here a doing nothing. We need to go somewhere we can get top underworld information. So any ideas," he asked?

Ruby sat in her chair with her hand over her mouth thinking for a solid minute in silence. "Yeah I have no idea where somewhere like that would be."

"What? What do you mean you don't know any places," Jaune asked?

"I don't know. You know how strict my dad could be. He'd never let me go anywhere near any places like what you're talking about. How don't you know any places?" Ruby questioned back to Jaune. "Aren't you the head of your family so shouldn't you know where a place like that is?"

"Well I… you see the thing is." Jaune said looking down at the floor twiddling his fingers "I only talk to people at the compound, at restaurants, or get the information from someone like my sisters or mother. I don't go out much myself." Ruby started laughing a little.

"Seriously," Ruby asked as Ozpin stood up and put Jaune, Ruby, and his own cups back on the silver tray and slowly walked out of the room. "We could just go to shady places around Vale until we find something."

"That would just be us looking blind and do us no good. We need a plan." Jaune and Ruby sat silently in the living room, both with a hand covering their mouths thinking.

"Well I've got nothing," Ruby said after a minute throwing her hand up in the air leaning back in her arm chair. "How about you Jaune?" Jaune sat on the couch still silent and thinking.

"If you're looking for a place that deals with shady information little tip, they never look like it." Jaune and Ruby both quickly looked over to the doorway of the room to see Yang standing there.

""Yang,"" both Jaune and Ruby shouted looking at the tall usually fiery blonde, but they were cut off before either one could say anything else.

"The main places that you're looking for would be the most well known places like high class bars and clubs. And if you're looking for information dealing with the underworld and ex-huntsmen then I know just the place and guy we need to talk to."

"What? Really who are they? Where are they?" Ruby asked back to back running up to Yang at the doorway in a blink of the eye.

"Settle down Ruby. Yang who are you talking about and how do you know them," Jaune asked looking towards Yang?

"The guys name is Junior and he runs a high class club I like to go to."

"Since when were you old enough to go to clubs," Jaune asked?

"This is not the time to be asking those questions, or would you you like to waste more time hunting this guy down," Yang said raising her voice slightly. Jaune looked at Yang for a moment and then at Ruby who was already grabbing her jacket.

"Ok let's get Ozpin and…" Jaune paused mid sentence and quickly took out, turned on, and looked at his scroll which read "11:42 pm." "Before we go I need to call my family to tell them where I am. I don't want my mom or sisters to worry about me," Jaune said as he began typing a number into his scroll. Just then Ozpin popped his head back into the room.

"Mister Arc you have a phone call. If I'm not mistaken I believe it's your mother."

To Be Continued...

I'm real sorry this took so long to come a little... . Life has just been a little crazy lately you know. Anyhow here goes the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it, things are starting to ramp up in the story. Feel free to tell me your thoughts I'd love to hear them.

P.S. I'll try to make sure the next chapter doesn't take as long. Peace out until next time.


End file.
